Magnetically driven gauges are commonly utilized in measuring the liquid level of liquified compressed gases such as LP gas. These types of gauges are commonly employed in pressure vessels. The gauge assembly typically has two parts, one being a float assembly and the other being a dial assembly. The float assembly generally comprises a float which moves in response to changes in liquid level. The float assembly has a gauge head for attaching to the vessel. As the float moves in response to changes in liquid levels, the tank magnet of the float assembly rotates corresponding to changes in the float position. The gauge head seals the float assembly from the outside environment. The separate dial assembly is used in connection with the float assembly. The dial assembly is mounted on the outside of the gauge head and positioned such that it is operatively adjacent to the tank magnet. The dial assembly typically has a back with a pivot pin, and a dial magnet which is rotatable about the pivot pin. When the dial assembly is mounted on the gauge head, it is positioned such that the tank magnet and dial magnet are magnetically coupled. Thus, as the tank magnet rotates it will cause a corresponding rotation of the dial magnet. The dial magnet can include a pointer either as a part of the magnet or as a separate piece. The pointer can then be used in combination with indicia on the dial face to provide a visual indication of the liquid level in the tank to the user.
One disadvantage of these gauges is that the tank may be located where the dial is not conveniently observed by the operator. To address that disadvantage, dial assemblies have been used which include a resistive element in order to provide a continuous and instantaneous transmission of a signal representing the tank level to a location remote from the tank that is more easily viewed by the user. Such a dial assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,400. These dial assemblies have a disadvantage in that they are costly to construct and require circuitry to match the output with the remote gauge.
There has been a continuing need for a low cost remote indicator of the fluid level in such a vessel. In many applications, it is not necessary to have a readily visible indication of liquid level available to the operator. What is desirable, however, is an indication of low liquid level so that the operator may refuel before exhausting the fuel supply. The present invention provides a dial assembly which may be used with existing float assemblies to provide a remote indication that the fuel is low and refueling is appropriate. The present invention has the advantage of being easy to construct, requires little sophisticated circuitry to implement and can be retrofitted on many existing float assemblies.